


Again...

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [42]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Matthew lets you down





	Again...

“I have to admit. Matt is different.” Mike watched as Matt played with Isaac and Cora. Beckett was asleep in the bouncy seat beside him.

It was a hard sell at first, but Mike agreed to let Matt stay until he could get on his feet. Matt had proven himself. He was off drugs, went to NA, got a job in a coffee shop, and spent whatever free time he had with Beckett.

“He’s doing really well,” you mused then sipped your coffee. “Plus. It’s fun being an aunt. I love watching Beckett while Matt is at work. Cora is pretty smitten too.”

“You’re an amazing woman, Y/N. Such a big heart, always forgiving, and giving people second chances." 

“You are one lucky man, Michael Dodds,” you bumped your hip into his with a smirk. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” He responded with a chuckle and slid an arm around your waist.

A tug of your sleeve and Isaac’s gentle voice woke you from a deep sleep. “Mama. Beckett is crying.”

“Hmmm…? Uncle Matt will get him, baby.” 

Isaac climbed into bed. “Mama. He been crying a long time.”

“Everything okay?” Mike turned mumbled as he turned over. Isaac snuggled into Mike’s arms. He kidded Isaac’s head.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep babe.” 

As you trudged down the hall, Beckett’s cries became more hysteric. “How the hell is he sleeping through that.” You knocked on the door and entered when Matt didn’t answer. “Hey. Shhh. Come here, buddy. Shhh.” He started settling soon after being picked up. “Where Daddy? Hmmm?” That’s when the note caught your eye. “Son of a-”

“Michael. Wake up. We have a problem.” Beckett was finally content after you made him a bottle. 

“What’s wrong? Is it the kids?” Mike sat up fully awake. 

“See for yourself.” You shoved the letter in his face. Mike reached for his glasses on his bedside stand. His brow furrowed as he read it. “Damn it. I knew it. I told you.” Mike raised his voice.


End file.
